Strange Feelings
by CrypticCalico
Summary: Will Scarlett battles with his feelings for a young woman whose family is killed in a raid. Based on the movie, Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. My first fic. WillxOC
1. Strangers

Chapter 1

Julia's POV

Julia stumbled over a large stone, running as fast as she could through the field in the hazy twilight. The hooves of her pursuers' horses thundered behind her. She knew that she had to find somewhere to hide or somehow evade the sheriff's men, or she would surely be caught or die of exhaustion. Hitching up her skirts as she ran, she looked around wildly for a way of escape. Ahead of her was a vast region covered in trees and bushes: Sherwood Forest.

Julia bit her lip and ran towards it, hoping that she would make it there in time. She knew that the knights of Nottingham believed that the forest was haunted and did not dare set foot under its trees.

Julia threw herself through a thick screen of branches, gasping as they scratched her face and bare arms. She ducked behind a wide maple tree and peeked around the edge of it, pressing her face to its rough bark. Inhaling deeply the warm autumn air, she saw the knights come to a halt. They argued amongst themselves for a few minutes before galloping away on their mounts.

Sighing in relief, Julia set off down the path.

After walking for about an hour, Julia was tiring and the path seemed to lead nowhere. She stopped and leaned against a tree, resting her aching muscles. Suddenly she started, hearing a strange sound. Grabbing the nearest stick, Julia held it in front of her, scanning the darkening forest in front of her. She heard the sound again, and, realizing that it was coming from above her, she looked up. _Wind chimes! Of course, _Julia thought. _I should have realized that. No wonder people think this place is haunted. _

She giggled at her own foolishness, tossing the stick aside and scratching her cheek absentmindedly. Frowning suddenly, she wondered what she was going to do. The forest was getting dark, and she had no food, no water, and no means of protection should she meet a wild animal, or a band of thieves. Sighing, Julia decided that the only thing she could do was keep following the path and hope that she came across a river, or someone who would be willing to help her.

Darkness fell. The moonlight shone dimly through the canopy of trees, casting choppy shadows over the path and everything else. Walking down the blackened path, Julia's heart skipped a beat every time she heard the crackling of twigs that was the wind through the trees, or the rustling of the grass that was a mouse scurrying across the forest floor. Finally, she collapsed under a large pine tree that would bestow some shelter upon her exhausted body. Shivering in the cold grass, Julia fell asleep.

The next morning she was awoken by the sunlight streaming through the trees and showering everything in a bright light. Shielding her eyes, Julia squinted and looked at the forest. It was a whole different place in the daytime, friendly and bright, seemingly full of life. She smiled as she got up, dusting off her skirt and wiping her face with the back of her hand, before setting off down the path once more.

By mid-afternoon, Julia had shed her apron and heavy shawl due to the sweltering heat. She mopped her forehead with her handkerchief, feeling lightheaded and wanting more then ever to find a river, or even a stream.

_Is there not even a PUDDLE in this infernal forest? _Julia thought angrily to herself, as she swiped a low hanging branch out of her way. She walked on for several more minutes, but stopped when she felt an apparent change in the air. It was crisp and clear, almost cold. Then she heard it: the distinguishable sound of running water, and lots of it by what she could reason. She had come to a dead end in the path and the sound was coming from directly in front of her. Pushing through the branches, she stepped out onto a riverbank.

Julia looked downriver and immediately saw what had been so loud. A tumbling, roaring waterfall. She walked to the stony edge of the falls, and watched the water cascading down the rocks. Remembering why she had wanted water so badly in the first place, she bent down and drank thirstily. She scooped some in her hands and cooled her face and neck.

Getting up, Julia also realized that since the path ended here, she would have to cross the river. Stepping gingerly onto a rock in the water, she swayed for a moment and held her balance. She stepped onto the next rock, and the next. Luckily the rocks were quite large, so they were mostly dry. By the time she had reached the middle of the river, she noticed that there were no more stones.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down on the rock and pushed one foot into the water. Julia laughed as she found that the river was not even knee deep. She smiled and put her other foot into the water.

Will's POV

As he sat waiting at his post beside the rope, he watched her as she dipped her hands in the water. She drank, than washed her face and neck before starting out on the stepping stones, an apron and a shawl slung over her arm. _Do I really have to do this? _Will wondered to himself, fingering the rope with which he was supposed to trip unwary passers-by, then tax them for passage through Sherwood.

_Obviously she's not rich or noble, looking at the state of her skirts. She's not even wearing any shoes, _he thought as he saw her cautiously put her bare foot in the water. He watched her laugh as she found that the water was quite shallow, than pull up her skirts to put her other foot in the water.

Will sighed and stretched his stiff legs. He decided that he would not tax her or trip her with the rope, seeing as she was dirtier and in worse shape than he was, and he was living in the forest. He brushed aside the leaves that were hiding him from view and stepped out onto the bank. The girl made her way carefully across, stepping lightly and taking care not to dip her clothes in the water. She was almost across before she noticed Will standing in front of her. She withdrew and stumbled back, inadvertently dropping her shawl and apron into the water.

"Who? What…Where did you come from? How long have you been watching me?" she asked, furiously gathering up her clothes and wringing them out.

"Not long," Will said, cocking his head to one side. The girl narrowed her eyes at him and stepped onto the bank. "Who are you? Why are you walking through Sherwood forest alone?" he asked.

"I was being chased by the sheriff's men," she said.

Will laughed hollowly. "What in the world did you do?"

"I…it's none of your business," she said, drawing herself up.

"Unless you want to go back the way you came, it is very much my business," Will said, eyes glinting.

"What are you going to do to me? You're unarmed!" She laughed, rather nervously it seemed to him.

Will pulled out his gold-handled knife and unsheathed it in front of her, twisting the blade so it caught the sunlight and shone in her face.

"All right, _fine_," she said, covering her eyes. "My name is Julia Harrows. My family...my family was killed in a raid. I barely escaped."

Will's face softened slightly. "When was this?"

"Yesterday," she replied, sucking in a deep, shuddering breath. "They killed them all. My mother, my father, both of my brothers. I was out in the garden when the knights came, so I was able to get a head start. They chased me to the edge of Sherwood and turned back, seeing as they think the forest is haunted. Wind chimes," Julia said quizzically, giving Will a suspicious look. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with that?"

"Maybe," Will said cockily. "Where are you headed now?"

"I-I don't really know," Julia stammered. "I don't really have anywhere to go."

Will debated this for a moment, before saying, "Why don't you come with me?"

"W-with you?" Julia stuttered. "I've only just met you! How do I know you won't slit my throat as soon as I agree to come with you?"

"If I was going to murder you, I would have done so already," Will said, sheathing his knife, and turning and stalking off into the forest.

"Wait! I didn't refuse!" Julia cried, jogging to catch up with him.

They walked in silence for several hours, the sky starting to darken once again. It was then that Julia asked hesitantly, "I've told you my name, but you haven't told me yours. What should I call you?"

"Will," he said, after giving her a sidelong glance. "Will Scarlet."

"All right, Will, where are you taking me?" Julia asked, smiling a little.

"To the camp," he replied, his face expressionless.

"A camp? You mean it's not just you?" she gasped.

"That's right," Will said simply. _Why does she insist upon interrogating me? I should never have invited her along. What's John going to say? Especially considering our other guest,_ he thought with scorn.

He heard Julia let out a small gasp as they entered the camp. Crude wooden huts littered the clearing, small campfires set in front of them. Two men stared at them as they passed, one stopping and whispering to the other, while pointing an accusing finger at Will's back. Will kept walking to the center of the camp, where John Little sat, skinning a dead rabbit. He looked up as Will approached him. "Who is that?" he asked, not missing a beat.

"I found her in the forest. Her family was killed by the sheriff's men, and she has nowhere to go," Will explained.

"And you expected what? That she be allowed to stay here?" John asked blatantly.

"Yes," Will replied honestly.

John sighed. "Since when have you gone out of your way to help someone else, eh?"

Will remained silent, staring resistantly into the older man's piercingly blue eyes.

"Well, I guess she can stay, but you're the one who's got to take care of her," John said, wagging a finger at him. "You've got to make sure that she knows where the water and food is, and that she has somewhere to sleep. You've got to teach her the ways of our life, and the rules."

Will inclined his head slightly, then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Welcome to Sherwood, missy," John said, extending his hand.

Julia shook it and muttered her thanks, then turned and hurried after Will through the shadowy trees.

Will lead her to his hut, which was a considerable distance away from the others, and much smaller. He leaned against the doorway and motioned for Julia to set her things down inside it.

"You can sleep here. I'll make a lean-to until we can build you a house of your own," he said bluntly. "Come with me. I'll show you where things are." He stalked off again at a brisk walk, and Julia had to jog to keep up with him.

"We get water from the river. It's down that way," Will motioned with his left hand towards a clump of birch trees, "For food, we hunt, or set traps. Do you know how to find a rabbit's trail, and set a snare?" Julia nodded silently.

"Good. There is only one rule. Never let anyone know about us, this camp, or where it is. All of us here are wanted by the sheriff, with prices on our heads. If we want to keep the sheriff's men at bay we need to keep this a secret. Do you understand?" Julia nodded again.

"That's all I can tell you. The rest you'll have to figure out for yourself." Will spun around and left her staring after him, looking lost.

He wandered back through the array of houses on the way back to his own hut, but noticed a large bonfire and changed his mind, heading over to see what was going on.

All the men of the camp were gathered around the fire, talking to the newcomer of that day, Robin of Locksley and his companions, the old blind man, Duncan, and the Moorish man, Azeem. Will felt hatred boiling up inside him so fast he couldn't control it, stopping and leaning against a tree a short distance from the men, he stared at Robin. The man he loathed so completely, just so happened to turn up in his camp, where he'd thought he would be safe, where he'd thought he could live the rest of his life in peace.

"You know your ghosts, they'll only keep the sheriff's men at bay so long," Robin said to no one in particular.

"They've worked so far. Do you have a better idea?" Will snapped, glaring at Robin icily.

"You could fight back," Robin said, lazily tossing a piece of bark into the fire.

"I reckon I must've cracked your head, eh?" John laughed, referring to their fight in the river earlier that day.

Will stared at Robin, astonished. Fight back? They were peasants!

"What does the son of a devil worshipper care about a bunch of outlaw peasants?" Will asked harshly.

Duncan then started screaming about Locksley not being a devil worshipper, but Robin hushed him and replied, "My father was no devil worshipper. And I'll have words with any man who says otherwise. But he's right. I _was_ a rich man's son. But when I killed the sheriff's men, I became an outlaw like you."

Will stood up, anger coursing through him. "You are _nothing _like us," he spat. All the men were staring at him, their eyes unbearably cold. With one quick look around the circle of outlaws, Will did the first thing that came to his mind: he fled. He ran into the forest as fast as he could, jumping over a narrow stream and only stopping when his calves began to ache. He leaned against a tree and slid down its trunk, closing his eyes and rubbing his throbbing legs. There he fell asleep, letting his confused mind rest and recover from the days events.


	2. Contemptful Actions

Chapter 2

Julia's POV

Julia stood in the shadows behind the men around the fire, contemplating all that she had just witnessed. Why did Will say those things with such hatred in his voice? She could guess that he was an independent person, but what had the man Locksley done to make him so angry? Julia sighed and looked through the trees in the direction of the way Will had run. She turned away and decided to go back to Will's hut and get some sleep.

Julia awoke early the next morning. She got up and looked outside; it didn't look as if Will had returned during the night. Concerned, she decided to look for him. He was the only person she knew, and, although he seemed a bit rough around the edges, a possible friend.

Julia left the hut and went to the river to wash her face, waving at a few of the men along the way; figuring if she was going to be living there she should at least try to be friendly with the other people.

Returning from the river, Julia trekked off through the trees in the place Will had retreated to the night before. She took care to memorize certain landmarks; she did not want to get lost on her first full day in the camp. She did not know how long she had been walking before she noticed a shirt sleeve hanging from behind a broad birch tree. She smiled and walked over to it quietly.

Julia sat near Will's feet and watched him in his slumber for a moment. His chest rose and fell with each breath. Sleep had not softened the lines of worry on his face, nor loosened his visibly tense muscles. In his right hand, he clasped protectively the golden handled knife that he had threatened her with the day before.

Julia shook his leg softly. Will opened his eyes blearily, looking around. His eyes focused on Julia sitting in front of him, and they hardened.

"Why did you wake me up?" he asked angrily.

"Because it's nearly afternoon, and I thought you might want to do something today?" Julia said, clearly taken aback. _Why is he so angry at me?_ She squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, I guess I'll go now," she said, getting up. She walked back the way she had come, not looking back. Julia felt white-hot anger bubble up inside her, also remembering the way he had treated her the day before. If he didn't want her friendship, fine.

Will's POV

Will sighed. Why was he so snappy? He didn't want her to _hate_ him. He got to his feet and followed her back to the camp. He decided that perhaps a rabbit had gotten caught in one of his traps overnight, and that he should check them. Avoiding the eyes of the other men in the camp, he made to turn and walk behind the nearest hut out of sight, but before he could, Robin of Locksley galloped into the clearing on a decorated white horse, adorned with the crest of the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Wonderful! You've stolen the sheriff's horse?" Will cried indignantly, before he could stop himself.

"You've stirred up a bloody hornet's nest now!" John agreed.

Robin shook the contents of a canvas sack onto the ground. He picked up a piece of bread, jogging over to the blind man, Duncan, and placed the piece of bread in his lap. Will followed him, determined to make the other men see that Robin was nothing but trouble.

"You fool! You've started a war!" Will shouted aggressively.

"We're already at war," Robin said calmly, "And I say we strike back at the very man who would take our homes, and hunt our children."

"We?" asked John, "You plannin' to join us then, mate?"

"No. To lead you," replied Robin.

Will stared at him in surprise. _I'll _never_ follow him, _He thought furiously, stalking off to check his traps before his aggravation got the better of him.

Julia's POV

Julia spent a few hours in the woods, picking berries. Returning to the village with her apron full of wild raspberries, she set them in a large chipped bowl found in Will's hut. Then she took a length of string, knowing that she should set some rabbit snares, surely Will wouldn't share his with her. At the thought of Will she clenched her teeth; if he wanted to be friends he would have to make the first move.

Making her way through the center of the village, Julia saw Robin sitting on an enormous fallen tree trunk, speaking with the Moorish man Azeem. Hearing a sound, Julia looked up and stopped suddenly, staring. An immeasurably large group of peasants was walking slowly towards the village. They were covered in ashes, and some, blood. Men looked up and shouted, running to their families and embracing them. Julia noticed John Little run towards a redheaded woman and several children, and she saw Will stop to talk to a man holding a small boy in his arms.

"The sheriff's men raided the village. Every house, burned to the ground!" someone said loudly.

"He's there," Julia heard Will say, pointing to Robin sitting on the tree. Azeem had disappeared, presumably going somewhere to watch the events from a place where he would be unnoticed.

"Look!" the man yelled, showing Robin the bleeding wounds on his boy's face.

"You've brought this misery on all of us, Locksley!" Will shouted, his voice echoing across the clearing.

"This is Nottingham trying to divide us!" Robin called back, his face calm and composed.

"We _are _divided, rich boy! I'm not as blind as that old man over there," Will gestured towards Duncan, "You're still trying to be lord of the manor. I heard the other day that the sheriff values your neck at 500 gold pieces. I say we take him in!" he declared, turning towards the villagers.

"Will, do you really think that the sheriff will give everything back when I'm gone?" Robin asked.

"He'll give us the reward, and our pardons!" Will called.

"Wrong. He'll stretch your necks, one by one," Robin said smoothly.

"Well what would you have us do? Fight men on horseback with rocks? And our bare hands?" Will cried in fury.

Robin shrugged and replied, "If needs be," He leapt down from the tree trunk, and walked pointedly over to Will, standing close in front of him. "But with the one true weapon that escapes you, Will. Courage." With that, Robin turned and started walking away.

Julia saw a look of utter contempt cross Will's face, and before she knew what was happening, he had pulled out his knife and held it up, aiming a throw at his enemy's retreating back.

"Look out!" the boy Wulf shouted, Julia remembered briefly that he was the son of John Little.

Lightning-quick, Robin pulled an arrow out of the quiver on his back, stringing an arrow and loosing it in Will's direction.

Julia gasped, the arrow burying itself in Will's hand, causing him to drop his knife. Will shot one last, hate-filled look at Robin and ran off into the forest, favoring his injured hand.

Thoughts raced through Julia's mind. _Robin didn't have to shoot him! But…why was Will going to throw a knife at him? He surely can't hate him that much? Proud fool…_

The villagers separated, leaving Julia standing alone. She was angry at him, but her soft-heartedness got the better of her. She walked over to where Will had been standing and picked up his knife. She fingered the blade, being as careful as she could, and still drew blood. _He certainly keeps it sharp, _she thought, wrapping it in her handkerchief. She pocketed it and set off through the trees in the area Will had disappeared into.

Will's POV

All he felt was the searing pain ripping through his hand as he ran. He ran until he reached a secluded part of the river, then stopped to sit down on a tree stump, looking down at the arrow embedded in his hand. The arrow had gone straight through it, the shaft an equal length on both sides. Will stared down at it with hatred in his eyes. Robin's arrow. He broke off the sharp silver tip and tossed it aside, which caused the shaft to move and scrape inside the wound.

Will bit back a cry of pain. He was in agony. He ripped the shaft out in one swift motion, biting down hard on his lip, refusing to scream. Blood welled up from the hole in his hand, dripping to the ground. Will felt light-headed and panicky, he hated seeing so much blood. Although he would never admit it to anybody, it scared him.

Hearing a branch snap to his left, he looked up and saw Julia standing there, watching him. He quickly put up his guard, his expression becoming blank and hard once again.

Julia approached him tentatively. She had a poultice in her hand, and a bandage. She sat down beside him and made to take his injured hand, then faltered and looked at him, as if to ask permission. He gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head, and she took his hand in hers and surveyed the damage.

Julia pulled the poultice apart and pressed some of it into the palm of his hand. He inhaled sharply and she stopped. He blinked at her, hoping she would understand, and she continued. She placed some more of the poultice on the top of his hand and bandaged it tightly. She placed his hand back in his lap and patted it gently, getting up to leave.

"Wait," Will whispered. Julia turned around. The sun shone across her tanned face, making her skin look radiant, and her eyes were soft and welcoming, full of concern. _She's so beautiful, _Will thought dreamily. _Wait… what am I thinking? _He shook his head to clear his mind and turned his face away.

He heard her walking away softly through the forest, back to the camp, and mentally hit himself. _That would have been the perfect opportunity to apologize! _ He sighed and looked down at his bandaged hand. He decided that he didn't want to spend another night on the forest floor, and got up, gingerly holding up his impaired hand. _She did a good job, _he thought as he walked back to the camp.

When he finally made it to his hut, darkness had fallen. He ducked into the doorway and saw Julia sleeping on his makeshift bed, remembering that he was supposed to have constructed a lean-to for himself.

Will ducked back out of his hut and walked a little way into the woods. He knocked some branches off of a dead tree with his left hand, and brought them back to his hut tucked under his arm. He leaned them against the wall of his hut, and examined his handiwork. _Not too good, but what can be expected if I can only use one hand, _Will thought, anger and loathing flashing through him as he thought briefly of Robin.

He crawled into the lean-to and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. He had never felt so alone.


	3. Injury

Chapter 3

Julia's POV

Julia lay awake in Will's bed, wondering what he had wanted to say to her after he had asked her to wait. There was no doubt in her mind that she was still angry at him for the way he had treated her, but… She heard the distinct sound of footsteps nearing the hut, and squeezed her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. She opened one eye slightly and saw Will look into the hut for an instant, before backing out and walking off into the trees. He crashed around for a bit and came back to the hut. She heard sticks being scraped and knocked against the wall, and assumed that he was now constructing the lean-to he hadn't gotten around to making after her arrival.

Finally Julia heard him shuffle into the lean-to, then all was silent. She wondered what he was using for blankets, the last time she had seen him he was wearing only thin clothes and his cloak. She deliberated this in her head until she heard Will snoring softly, then rolled up one of the two thin blankets on the bed. She tiptoed outside and peered into the lean-to. Will was sleeping soundly, his injured hand lying across his chest, his cloak wrapped around him tightly.

Julia threw the blanket over him, tucking it in at the sides to make sure he would be warm. He snorted softly and Julia froze. He turned over and pulled the blanket up over his neck with his good hand. Julia slowly exhaled the breath she had been holding and relaxed. She went back into the hut and lay back on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Will's POV

Will awoke the next morning to find himself covered in one of the blankets from his bed. He wondered groggily how it had gotten there; he did not remember taking a blanket from his hut the night before. _Julia, _he figured, groaning inwardly. Why did she have to be so nice to him, after he had been so cold towards her? It was going to be hell to make amends now. He swept the blanket off of his body and crawled out of the lean-to. He got to his feet, and looked at his hand. It was slightly swollen, but not as much as it could have been. The poultice was doing its job.

Will looked into the hut for a moment. The bed was made and Julia was gone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning and making his way towards the other huts. Before he could stalk through the small village and go to the river for a drink, he realized that the village was not quite as small as he remembered. There were more huts, most of them half-constructed, and there were wooden bridges strung above him, leading to other house skeletons in the trees. He stared in astonishment; they surely could not have built this much already?

Will saw a blacksmith that he recognized from the village making sliver arrowheads, beside him, a woman attaching the arrowheads to wooden shafts, and then placing them in a basket full of finished arrows. He scanned the village-in-progress, searching for somebody familiar. His eyes finally settled on Julia, who was helping put a roof on one of the houses, and was laughing at something the woman beside her had just said. He tried to catch her eye, but she refused to look up, engrossed in her work.

Will spotted Robin building one of the houses in the trees, and, deciding to avoid any more conflict, went to check his rabbit snares. He found rabbits in two of his five snares, collecting them then resetting his traps, and moved on. He returned to the camp with his rabbits, thinking that perhaps he could offer one to Julia as a peace offering. He passed her on his way to his hut, once again trying to catch her eye, and once again failing to do so. Disappointed, he went back to his hut to skin his rabbits.

Sitting on a small bench in the back of his hut, Will considered the task that lay ahead of him. He picked up one of the dead rabbits and attempted to eviscerate it, but he could only hold the knife in his unsteady left hand, and hold the rabbit with his swollen right one. The knife made a small, wobbly incision in the rabbit's belly, and promptly knocked the creature out of Will's hand. Will picked it up, disgusted with himself, and tried again. The rabbit fell out of his hand, and he gave a small cry of frustration.

Attacking the dead animal once again, he overexerted the force of his hand, and only succeeded in skewering the creature with his blade. Annoyed, Will threw down the rabbit in revulsion. He got up and stalked into the forest to work off his anger.

Julia's POV

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Will stop and stare at her, before walking away. Julia saw him return briefly, stare at her for a moment and traipse back in the direction of his home, carrying two dead rabbits. She thought momentarily of joining him to see if he needed any help, but remembered his coldness towards her and decided that he could do it on his own.

A week passed, and the village was finished. Julia avoided Will as much as she could, her own house being finished; she did not have to be around him anymore. But, to her surprise, she caught herself looking at him when she was near him, and wondering what he was really like underneath that bad-tempered exterior. When she was alone she found that she wanted him to appear, and whenever he got into a heated argument, which was often, she sided with him silently. Her own stubbornness kept her away from him; however, it was only by convincing herself that he would apologize eventually that she truly tore herself away from feeling sorry for him.

Julia had made many friends amongst the peasants, and she was settling in, finally. But it seemed to her that she hadn't had time alone for a long time. After politely declining all offers to keep her company, Julia set off through the trees for a walk. She walked until she recognized a worn path leading towards the river. She stepped onto it and followed it for a while. Reaching the river, she sat on the sandy bank, letting her feet dangle lazily in the water.

"Julia! Julia! Where are you?"

Julia heard someone calling. She sat bolt upright and looked around.

A teenage girl, whom Julia recognized from the village, was running up to her as fast as she could, her hair blowing wildly around her face in the wind, her face pale.

"Julia! Thank goodness I've found you. It's Will…he's been attacked by the sheriff's men. He's wounded badly, but he won't let anyone touch him, and he keeps screaming for you."

Julia stared for a moment in shock, then took off as fast as she could, leaving the girl gazing after her on the riverbank.

When she'd heard that Will had been injured, it seemed that everything in time and space had stopped. Now, running through the forest, it seemed to speed up, and Julia was afraid that she wouldn't make it in time. She neared the camp, hearing screaming.

Bursting into the camp, she saw Will standing in against the wall of one of the houses, arrows sticking out of him in various places. His face was pallid, his lips blue. He was holding his knife in front of him and was swiping it at anybody who tried to lay a hand on him, screaming Julia's name, over and over.

Finally spotting her standing in front of him, he stopped dead. His eyes bore into hers for an instant, his face livid. He mumbled something incomprehensible, then collapsed onto the ground in a dead faint.

Yes, I know, I know, this isn't in the movie. I added it in. I apologize if that annoys any of you. I'm not very good at cliffhangers am I :P


	4. Reflections

Chapter 4

Julia's POV

Julia rushed over to him as soon as he fell. She leaned over him, and her hands shook as she felt for a pulse in his neck. It was weak, but it was there. She looked up at the people standing around them, and hissed, "Well? Do something!"

The people scattered. Fanny, John's wife, came back with several blankets. Julia stared at the arrows that were puncturing Will's skin. Two in his left arm, one in his leg, and one in his torso.

Julia's heart ached for him, she wanted more than anything to turn back time and be nicer to him. If he didn't make it through this…Julia shuddered and sucked in a shaky breath.

"He will not make it if the arrowheads are not removed from his flesh immediately," Julia heard, and turned around to see Locksley's companion, Azeem, standing behind her.

"Can you save him?" Julia asked, hope and fear expressed fleetingly in her eyes.

"I think so. But you must leave us now. I need to concentrate," he said, bowing and gesturing towards the other huts. Julia walked away, trusting that Azeem was telling the truth.

Julia sat in Fanny's hut, wringing her hands and glancing at the door every few seconds, hoping Azeem would be there with news of Will.

"It's all right, dear," said Fanny, handing Julia a cup of hot tea. "I'm sure he'll be alright. Azeem sure seems to know what he's doing." She was speaking of the cesarean section he had performed on her just a few days prior, saving both her and her baby from certain death.

"I hope so," Julia said, looking at the door, sure she heard footsteps. When no one appeared, she sighed and sipped her tea. All of a sudden, she heard a high-pitched wail come from outside. Julia got up abruptly, hitting the table and knocking the kettle over. She made to go outside, but Fanny caught her arm.

"I don't think you'll want to be doing that," she said. "When Azeem says he needs to concentrate, he means it."

"But…" Julia started. She knew Fanny was right. She sighed and sank back down into the chair, feeling a hand pat her shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks, Fanny," Julia said. But it wasn't Fanny.

"Azeem!" she cried. "How is he? Will he be all right? Can I see him?"

Azeem nodded gravely. "He is in his hut."

Julia was gone before he could say anything more. She ran to Will's hut and saw him on his bed covered in blankets donated from the villagers who could spare them, his eyes closed. His face was still pale, but he looked better overall.

"Oh, Will," she whispered. He stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Julia?" he asked hoarsely.

Will's POV

She came for him! Will felt as if he would burst with happiness. He tried to sit up, but he found he could not put weight on his left arm without crying out in pain. He was stiff all over, and his stomach and leg were throbbing with pain, as well as his arm.

Julia pushed him back onto his pillow gently. She walked over to a shelf and took down a deer-skin flask full of water and brought it back to him.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked.

"No," Will said.

He watched her set the water down beside him on the bed, and look up at him. Anxiety was written all over her face.

"What happened to you?" Julia asked quietly.

"I...I was angry, and I went for a walk, so I could get my anger out without hurting anything…or anyone," he said sheepishly, remembering his hot-headedness which had led him to attempt to throw his knife at Robin.

"I suspect that I walked a little too far. I found myself in a field, and I was still angry so I didn't even think of coming back. Before I took two steps into the field, there was an arrow in my side. I turned to run away and they shot me in the arm and the leg. I ran as far as I could, as well as I could, and then…" A frown creased his forehead. "I can't remember anything after that," Will said, confused.

"That's alright," Julia said. "You should rest now." She patted his arm, getting up and standing in the doorway for a moment, before smiling and leaving him to sleep.

Julia's POV

Julia returned to check on Will an hour later. As she neared the hut, she heard shrieking. Afraid of what she would find, Julia ran the rest of the way to the door of the hut. She looked in and saw Will curled on his bed in a cold sweat, convulsing and screaming. She gaped for a moment, wide-eyed, then screamed as loud as she could, "AZEEM! QUICKLY!"

Rushing over to Will, she took both of his hands in hers and squeezed them reassuringly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It-it hurts," he rasped, eyelids fluttering.

"What hurts?" Julia asked in concern.

"E-e-everything," he stammered hoarsely.

"There must have been poison on the arrow tips," Azeem said from the doorway.

"Leave now, and I may be able to save him."

The next instant Julia felt despair wash over her, she ran out of the hut, and out of the village. She came to a stop beside the river and wept, sobs wracking her trembling body. _Why does everyone I care about have to die? _She thought, tears flowing hot and fast from her eyes, finally letting out the sadness she had been keeping hidden for the past week. _Mother, Father, if you're listening to me, please help me get through this. Please save Will. I don't think I could bear it if he…please help him, _Julia prayed silently. Wiping her cheeks with her hands, she stared up at the silver crescent moon and took a deep, shaking breath.

She didn't know how long she sat there on the riverbank. When she was calm she returned to the village, ready to face whatever awaited her there.


	5. Questions

Chapter 5

Will's POV

When Will awoke, he felt like he was burning up from the inside. He panicked and screamed, over and over as waves of pain washed over him. He lay on his side and pulled his legs up to his chest, hoping that it would help. He screamed again as another tremor shot through his body. He saw through blurred vision Julia run in, and felt her take his hands. She said something to him that he could not make out. He was in so much pain, he did not care whether anyone saw him in this state.

"It hurts," he tried to tell her.

"What hurts?" he concentrated as hard as he could and understood what she was saying.

"E-e-everything," he stuttered between chattering teeth. He suddenly felt freezing cold. He briefly noticed Azeem walk in before everything went black.

Will opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in, unable to focus on anything. He saw someone standing over him, who, seeing that he was awake, nodded and swept out of the room. He closed his eyes and listened. He heard muffled conversation, then a girl crying and someone shuffling into the room. He felt someone caress his cheek gently, then the sound of someone leaving once more. He slept.

Awaking some time later, Will felt extremely tired and very, very weak. It took all of his strength to turn himself over on the bed to face the open part of the room. He blinked, and found that his vision had returned.

Minutes later, Azeem walked into the house.

"How do you feel?" Azeem asked.

"Nearly dead," Will replied.

"That is to be expected," Azeem said, smiling. "You were poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Will repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. They must have poisoned the tips of their arrows before they shot you. You are lucky to be alive."

"Thank you," Will said suddenly.

"For what? I just did what any man would have done in my position."

"Not every man would have done what you did…" Will said disdainfully, thinking of Robin.

Azeem said nothing and looked towards the door. Will lifted his head with great difficulty, and saw Julia standing there watching them. Azeem inclined his head at each of them and strode swiftly out of the hut.

"How are you feeling?" Julia asked, smiling warmly, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I'm feeling considerably better than when you saw me last," Will said.

"I…I'm sorry about how I treated you before…" he started awkwardly, suddenly shy.

Julia, sensing that this was not something he did often, or easily, smiled and said, "No, it's alright. It was in the past."

Will sighed, relieved. "So…" he started, then trailed off uncomfortably, unsure of what to say next.

Julia smiled at him, and broke the silence by saying, "How's your hand doing?"

"It's been healing well," Will said, trying desperately to think of something better to say.

"That's good, considering that now you have four matching wounds to go along with it. I wasn't sure if I'd put the right herbs into the salve, my mother had shown it to me only a couple of days before she-" she halted suddenly, somber at the memory of her dead family.

Will lifted his arm and patted her hand awkwardly. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. Julia smiled faintly at his thoughtfulness and squeezed his hand, her eyes distant.

Unbidden images of himself "comforting" Julia appeared suddenly in Will's head. Shocked at him own heartlessness, he pushed these thoughts as far back into his mind as he could. When he forced himself back to reality, Julia was looking at him strangely.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Er…yes. I was simply…thinking," Will answered feebly.

She raised an eyebrow. Will felt a faint pink tinge appear on his face. Julia laughed at him and said, "What was it you were thinking about, exactly?"

"Nothing…nothing," he replied, his cheeks burning. She laughed again.

Suddenly she seemed so much easier to talk to. For the better part of an hour, they conversed, non stop, about everything from childhood memories to village gossip. Will felt as if he could tell her anything…almost anything. The most difficult subject for Will was his father, whom he had never known but hated nonetheless for abandoning his mother. The subject had not come up. Julia had surveyed him curiously when he'd said his mother had raised him alone, her face full of questions, but she'd remained silent, and for that he was grateful.

"What happened to Duncan?" Will asked, remembering that he had not seen the old blind man for several days.

"Robin-" Julia started, stopping when Will snorted pointedly.

"Robin sent him to live with the Lady Marian. It was too hard on him to live here." She continued.

"Oh." Will thought for a second and asked, "What is she like? Lady Marian?"

"Oh, she's very kind. Not at all what I thought a noblewoman would be like. I talked to her for a long time, and she gave me this." Julia pulled a long, thin golden chain out of her pocket. On the end of it was a tiny pendant in the shape of a wolf's head.

"It's beautiful," Will said, fingering the charm.

Julia looked at it for a moment placed it back in her pocket. She sighed and leaned back against the wall, being careful not to put any weight on his injured leg.

"What's wrong?" Will asked, a small frown creasing his forehead.

Although he himself tried never to show his true feelings, it made him very sensitive to what other people were feeling by their body language and behavior. Julia's shoulders were sagging, she was sighing, and her mouth was turned downwards. There was definitely something bothering her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Julia's POV

Julia sighed again. What was wrong? _I can't tell him what's really wrong, he'll laugh at me, _she thought.

"I'm just…tired, that's all," she lied, gesturing towards the darkening doorway.

"Oh." Will eyed her inquiringly.

"I'm off to bed now," Julia said, forcing a smile onto her face. Will didn't return it; instead he searched her eyes questioningly. She felt the smile fade from her face as she turned and walked out the door.


	6. Fanny Little

Chapter 6

Will's POV

Some time after Julia left, Fanny came into the hut to change the bandages on Will's wounds.

"Fanny?" Will asked, still frowning.

"Yes?" Fanny replied, stripping the bandage from his arm and wrinkling her nose at the deep wounds that lay in front of her. She pulled the old bandage gently off his arm and started to apply the new one.

"Has Julia…confessed anything to you?" Will asked.

Fanny looked up sharply. "Confessed what?"

"I don't know…Something was bothering her, and she refused to tell me," Will replied. He had known Fanny since he was a child, and she had been like a second mother to him after his own mother had passed on. She was one of the few people Will felt he could really talk to, and trust not to tell anyone of their conversations.

Fanny stopped abruptly and looked up at him, an odd sort of look on her face.

"You really haven't noticed?" She asked.

"Noticed what?" Will asked, confused.

Fanny shook her head and finished applying the bandage to his arm. She patted it and moved on to the one on his stomach.

"Noticed _what?_" Will repeated, sure that she knew something. Fanny gave him a small half-smile of disbelief and propped a pillow under his back, leaving him in an awkward position. She changed the bandage on his stomach and pulled the pillow out from under him, still silent.

"Fanny! Tell me!" he cried, exasperated.

"I thought you would have realized by now," Fanny said. She opened the old bandage on his leg and pulled it off.

"Realized WHAT? You're only prolonging this. I'll find out eventually." Will said, folding his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sure you will, I'm sure you will," Fanny said.

"Why won't you _tell_ me?" he practically begged.

"I don't think I'm exactly the right person," Fanny said wisely, tying up the last bandage.

Will sighed and scratched his chest, frowning.

"She'll tell you sometime, dear. Don't worry about her," Fanny said. She squeezed his good arm meaningfully, and left.

Julia's POV

Julia sighed into her pillow softly. Denying it for so long had only made it more painful. She had realized it some time ago and she didn't know what she would do around him now, she wouldn't act normal, although she'd certainly try. He'd already noticed her strange behavior, but she hadn't covered it up well enough. Talking about it with Fanny had helped her, but the advice Fanny had given still left her puzzled. _Just be yourself. Everything will fall into place as it's meant to. _Julia wondered briefly how she was going to be herself around him, feeling the way she did.

Julia sighed again and turned over, staring at the wall in front of her. She couldn't very well tell him, he wouldn't feel the same way and she would be rejected. Or he would think she was joking and laugh in her face. She knew that the second reason didn't bear much truth, she barely ever heard him laugh. Actually, come to think of it, she never had.

It was more likely that he would feel uncomfortable around her and would avoid her, which would cause their friendship to deteriorate quickly. Julia made a face and hit her fist on the mattress. It just wasn't fair.

Days later, Will was out of bed and walking around shakily. He couldn't be on his feet for very long, but he could move around. The first day he'd come out of his hut without someone supporting him, she'd been walking by and he'd called to her. She'd pretended not to hear and had turned and walked quickly in the opposite direction, leaving Will standing by himself looking hurt and confused. It almost broke her heart to treat him that way; especially following such agonizing experiences for him, one after the other. But she just didn't know what to do.

Will's POV

"Julia!" he called, seeing her walking through the village. "I can walk by myself now!"

Instead of coming over to him quickly, she'd turned and walked in the opposite direction. Will stopped, and a look of bewilderment and hurt flickered across his face. _Oh well, maybe she didn't hear me, _Will persuaded himself. _But why would she turn around and walk away? _A voice in his mind nagged at him. _She probably remembered something she's forgotten to do, _he thought, not really believing himself. He saw her twice more that day, and both times she hurried away when he tried to approach her. The next few days she avoided him as well. Considering all that had happened, he decided to pay a visit to Fanny.

"She stopped visiting me when I was recovering from the poison, and she's been avoiding me for days," Will explained to Fanny over a cup of pine tea. "Do you know why that might be?" he asked, giving her a significant look.

"Maybe I do," Fanny replied. "But it ain't my place to tell you."

"Fanny!" Will cried. "I have to know! I-" he stopped short and looked down at his teacup.

"You what?" Fanny asked, a hint of a smile upon her face.

"I…nothing," Will said, silently cursing his burning cheeks.

"You can't hide it from me forever, dear," Fanny said.

"I-I…I…" Will stuttered uncomfortably.

"You don't have to tell me right away," she said, sensing his discomfort. "But I'll find out eventually," she said, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes.

He laughed a little nervously at her imitation of him, and sipped his tea, looking downwards. When Fanny turned her back to check the kettle, Will swallowed the rest of his tea in one gulp, choking a little.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, still facing towards the fire.

"Fine," he said. "I'm finished my tea. I think I'll go to bed now," Will said, getting up gingerly. The poison was gone from his system, but his arm was still in a sling and his leg hurt him if he put his weight on it for too long. The wound in his stomach also still hurt him if he bent over or stretched it too much.

Will limped back to his hut and laid on his bed. He thought of his wounds for a few minutes, then his thoughts turned to Julia. _Why was she avoiding me? Why did she stop visiting me? _He wondered. _I really enjoy her company… _He thought of how he was so comfortable with her that he felt like he could tell her everything, and she never seemed to judge him for his opinions as everyone else did. He thought about how her smile automatically made everything better, and when she spoke to him it felt like he could conquer anything. How wonderful it felt when he made her laugh. How she was so beautiful, and how she stood out among everyone else.

Will turned over restlessly. He wondered about this until he fell asleep, still as confused as ever.


	7. Misunderstanding

Chapter 7

Julia's POV

Julia kept her distance from Will as much as she could, but she always saw him once or twice a day, trying to talk to her, and she knew he would succeed sooner or later. She made frequent trips to visit Fanny, who had become a mother-figure to her and confidante.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Julia told Fanny. "I can't stay away from him forever."

"You're right," Fanny said, "He'll catch up with you sometime. What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know," Julia sighed. "It's so hard already, and I'm not even talking to him…"

"Talking to who?" piped up a voice from the doorway. It was Will, leaning against the doorframe and looking like his old arrogant self.

"Uh, nobody," Julia said, "I was just leaving." After shooting an apologetic glance at Fanny, she stood up and hurried out the door. She heard Will follow her, she walked faster. Without looking back, she began to run. She ran blindly through the trees, not caring where she ended up, only wanting to get away from him.

All of a sudden he was right in front of her. How could that be? She halted suddenly, stumbling. Will caught her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"I know this forest better then you do. Never underestimate that," he said.

Julia was suddenly very aware of how close together they were and of his grip on her arms.

"Why are you running away from me?" he asked, the hurt and confusion he'd been keeping in so long suddenly appearing on his face.

"I…" she trailed off, unknowing what to say. Eyes downcast, she attempted to pull away from him, but he held fast.

"Please," Will whispered, and she saw her own uncertainty mirrored in his eyes. He let go of her arms and she stepped away. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it and walked away without a second glance in his direction.

Will's POV

He watched her walk away, wondering what was going through her mind at the moment. She had actually run away from him! Did she really hate him? No, he would have seen it in her eyes.

Sitting down on the grass heavily, he pursed his lips and thought of reasons why she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. The first thought that came to his mind was Robin of Locksley. _He probably told her something about me!_ Will thought, narrowing his eyes. _I'll slit him from head to toe when I get my hands on him. _ He got up and stopped. If he accused Robin of that, it would most likely lead to a very loud argument, and everyone would find out…he hated people knowing about his personal problems. No, he'd get Robin back some other way.

Will walked aimlessly through the forest for a while, wondering how he would get back at Robin, and what he could do to make Julia like him again. He decided to sit by his "tripping rope" as he'd dubbed it, and although not many people passed through that way or decided to cross the river, he liked to go there to clear his mind. He was almost there when he heard the sound of someone crying.

Frowning, he walked cautiously towards the sound, making sure he didn't make any unnecessary noises to startle the person. Will placed one hand on a tree to steady himself, standing in the shadows, and looked out onto the scene in front of him.

Julia was sitting beside the river, sobbing into her hands. She looked up and whispered something to the sky that he could not hear; he leaned forwards to catch her words. As soon as he had, he realized that it was not a good idea. But it was too late.

Will felt himself slowly pitching forwards, and grabbed wildly at the tree he had been leaning against, to no avail. He landed with a crash on the hard ground.

Julia looked up, startled. Her watery eyes grew cold and she got to her feet, angrily swiping the tears off her face.

"So you're spying on me now, are you? Tired of following me around and making me hide from you? You sick bastard." Julia walked over to Will, who had just stood up, and slapped him across the face.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she demanded.

"Julia, I'm so sor-" Will was cut off as she slapped him again.

"Actually, I've changed my mind. I don't want to hear your excuses." Julia turned and strode purposefully away from him. Crestfallen, Will stared after her, rubbing his stinging cheek.

Julia's POV

_How DARE he! _Julia thought savagely, _I'll never talk to him ever again! _But her conscience had other plans. _I hope I didn't hurt him. _She frowned. _Where the hell did that come from? I want to kill him right now…_

Breaking a branch forcefully from a tree, Julia broke it into several small pieces before tossing it aside. She walked through the village, shooting furious glances at anyone who looked at her. The villagers, not used to seeing her this way, backed down immediately. Julia stalked all the way to her hut and flopped onto her bed. She snatched up her pillow and screamed into it. Oh, he made her so MAD! What was his PROBLEM?

She sat up, seething. He was watching her cry? Why would he do something like that? She knew he could be cruel, but not that cruel…

Later that evening, she was telling Fanny her story.

"I can't believe he did that! I was crying! I don't like people to see me cry," Julia said.

"You and young Mr. Scarlet are a lot more alike then you might think," Fanny said.

"Alike? We couldn't be less alike," Julia retorted.

"Oh, yes you are. You're both private people, and you both don't trust others easily. You both hide your true emotions. You're both stubborn as an ox. You both anger easily. Need I go on?" Fanny said.

Julia finished her tea, trying to think of a way to prove Fanny wrong. Finding none, she got up to leave.

"Well, thanks Fanny," she said, not quite knowing what else to say.

Will's POV

Evening came around, and Will decided to talk to Fanny about Julia again. Nearing her hut, however, he heard heated discussion coming from inside. Drawing closer, he realized that it was Julia's voice. _I can't believe she beat me here, too! _He thought. He waited outside in the darkness for Julia to leave, hearing vague snatches of the conversation.

"…Can't believe…crying...people..."  
"You're a lot…you'd…"

"Alike…less…"

After a few more minutes, he watched Julia walk hurriedly out of the hut in the direction of her own. He sighed and walked in to greet Fanny.


	8. Realization

Chapter 8

Will's POV

Will walked into Fanny's hut guiltily, feeling bad that he had listened to part of their conversation.

"Hello, dear," Fanny said. "We've got a lot to talk about. Sit down." She motioned towards the table, where two chairs were still pulled out. Will sat in one as Fanny set up the kettle to boil some water for more tea. He groaned inwardly. Always with the tea.

"Julia told me her side of the story already. What do you have to say for yourself?" Fanny said. Will glowered at her, remembering that Julia had asked him the exact same thing.

"I was walking and I heard someone weeping, and I just wanted to see who it was," he said.

"But you'd been talking to her just minutes before that. Surely you must have realized that it was her?" Fanny asked.

"How was I supposed to know? I've never heard her crying before!" Will exclaimed.

Fanny rose to pour the tea. "I don't know what you were thinking, but it was not right for you to have watched her crying. Would you have liked her to have watched you sobbing and moaning about something that had happened to you?"

"I wouldn't have cared," Will blurted, suddenly wincing and knowing that she wouldn't believe him.

Seemingly oblivious of the face he had just made, Fanny sighed and gave a small shake of her head.

"Like I said! I was just walking! How was I supposed to know that it was her?" Will felt annoyance flicker through him. Why didn't she believe him? He wasn't lying, but he supposed he was stretching the truth a little. It had fascinated him, in a weird sort of way, to see Julia cry. He had never been a very approachable person, so he had never had someone else crying on his shoulder for something that hadn't been pain-induced.

Will picked up his teacup and said, "I bet I know why she doesn't like me anymore. I think _Robin_," he spat the word with as much contempt as he could muster, "Told her something about me…" he trailed off as Fanny gave a small smile and shook her head.

"This has nothing to do with Robin of Locksley," she said, "Only you and Miss Julia."

"We don't know that for sure!" Will said.

"I do." Fanny said.

"Well, tell me then!" Will cried.

"You know very well that I can't do that," Fanny said.

"Well why not? I won't tell anyone," Will pouted.

"I know you won't, dear. But it's not my place to tell you. Take it up with Julia if you want to know that badly."

"But she hates me now!"

"She doesn't hate you." Fanny muttered something under her breath that sounded strangely like "quite the opposite actually."

Will clenched his fists, willing himself not to get angry. He let out his breath slowly and sipped his tea to stop himself saying something that he would regret.

"But…she keeps running away from me," Will said quietly after a few minutes. "How am I supposed to get her on her own to ask her?"

"You will. Don't worry about it. It will happen when it's meant to happen."

"But how do you know that it's meant to happen? What if she just avoids me for the rest of her life?" Will said.

"She can't. It would be impossible," Fanny said. "What are you so worried about anyways?"

"She's going to go and fall in love with someone else." Will blurted. He clapped a hand over his mouth in horror. He could not have just said that.

Fanny grinned and laughed.

"Finally. Now was that so hard?" she asked, patting his elbow.

Will was still stunned. How did she know? How could his mental shields have been so weak as to say something like that? He cursed himself silently, while taking a great gulp of tea as if to drown himself from embarrassment.

"I…I've got to go…" he said, putting down his cup clumsily. He walked listlessly out the door into the night.

So that was it. The words came to his mind so fast he flinched: he loved her. No, he couldn't be. But when he thought of it, his stomach fluttered with invisible butterflies. _I can't be in love, I'm Will Scarlet! When I promised myself I would never fall in love I meant it. _He thought of Julia and his stomach fluttered again. _No! This can't be. I won't have the same thing that happened to my mother happen to me. _Will angrily kicked a stray branch from the path. No, no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! Not to him. He hit his palm against his head, hard, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. He knew it would do no good.

Sinking onto the ground beside the village path in defeat, his eyes found Julia's small hut. It would be so easy just to go there and see if she was awake… He shook his head vigorously. No. He couldn't share these feelings with her. She surely wouldn't return them, and he wasn't going to have his heart broken like his mother had. Will's heart hardened as he thought of his mother, how his father had abandoned her and how she had waited for him; how she'd believed he would come, until her death. It wouldn't happen to him too.

Will got up again, noticing a small movement beside one of the huts. He stared as the perpetrator stepped out into the moonlight. It was one of the young women from the village, Fern, he believed. She walked up to him and asked slyly, "What are you doing out here in this time of night?"

"I was just…walking," he said, backing up as Fern moved closer to him. He looked around frantically, looking for a way to evade her.

"Just walking? Well, why don't I walk with you?" Fern said, smiling in what he suspected she thought was an alluring way.

"Er, I was just on my way back to my house to get some sleep," he feigned quickly, falling over a branch that he had not seen in his attempts to escape Fern's touch.

"Oh, that's too bad," Fern said, "I was so hoping that we could get some, uh, quality time together." She smiled coyly and tugged his arm to aid him to his feet. Will pulled away quickly and brushed off his arm where she had touched him. He turned his back and was about to walk away when Fern grabbed is upper arm, swung him around, and kissed him full on the lips.

Will opened his mouth to cry out in shock. Taking advantage of this, Fern shoved her tongue into his mouth. Will pushed her away, disgusted. He looked up to walk away and gaped in shock.

Julia had seen the whole thing.


	9. Heart to Heart

Chapter 9

Julia's POV

Julia stepped out of her hut into the night, to clear her mind. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she opened her eyes, they widened in shock. Will was kissing a girl from the village. Julia gawked at them for a minute. Will pushed the girl away and looked up. He saw her standing there and his mouth opened in surprise.

Glaring piercingly in his direction, Julia spun on her heels and walked back into her home. She was shaking with anger. Clenching and unclenching her fists, she took deep breaths to calm herself. _What do I care anyways? I hate him. _But in her heart she knew that she didn't. Sitting on the bed, she felt her eyes burn and throat constrict with unshed tears; but she held them back. _I've cried over him too many times these past few weeks, _she thought to herself.

All of a sudden a shadow fell across the doorway. Julia looked up to see Will standing there, with a concerned look on his face.

"Get out." Julia said viciously, hoping that he would leave upon hearing the hostility in her voice.

"Julia, I'm so sorry. It's not what you think," Will pleaded.

"What _do _I think?" she countered harshly.

"I…I don't know," he stammered.

"Then leave." Julia turned her face from his and stared at the wall beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him enter her hut and kneel beside her on the floor. Her mind winced for him; it must be so painful with his injuries not yet healed.

Will looked up at her and took her hand. Withdrawing her hand from his, she clasped hers together so he would have no access to them.

Will got up and sat on the bed beside her. Julia moved away.

"Please, don't ignore me," he said softly.

Julia felt her heart melting. But she did nothing.

"That girl forced herself on me. I don't even know her. She means nothing to me."

Julia felt herself yearning to look at him, to tell him it was okay, that she forgave him. But she would not give in.

"I can't live with you avoiding me all the time. I like talking to you. I think…I think I'm in love with you."

At this Julia jerked her head up and looked him straight in the eye. He looked utterly displeased with himself, and was wringing his hands nervously. He was adorable.

"I'm sorry." Julia whispered.

Will frowned slightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

It was Julia's turn to look ashamed. Looking down, she said "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It wasn't right; you didn't give me any reason to do that to you. I caused you pain, and for that I am sorry."

She felt his eyes on her. He hesitated before saying, "I forgive you."

Julia felt herself let go completely. A second later she was bawling into her apron. Will, looking completely mystified, patted her shoulder awkwardly. She laughed through her tears at his uneasiness and he looked embarrassed. Then she leaned over and hugged him as hard as she could.

Will's POV

Will tensed when she embraced him, then hugged her back. A little stiffly, maybe, but it was a hug. He held her there for a moment, just to feel her heart beating against his chest. Julia pulled slightly out of his arms and looked up at him. Her eyes were shining. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned up to kiss him softly.

Will kissed her back with a passion he didn't know he had. When they broke apart, she was beaming at him. He knew he must look very odd with a huge foolish grin plastered across his face, but he couldn't stop smiling.

"I think I'm in love with you, too," Julia murmured.

Will grinned wider then he thought it humanly possible. Then he kissed her again.

Julia's POV

Julia awoke the next morning in Will's arms. She smiled against his chest and snuggled into him. She was happier then she had been in days. Feeling Will stir, she watched him, and laughed when he opened his eyes and looked shocked for a moment at not awakening in his own hut. After remembering the night before, Will raised an eyebrow at her grinning face and pulled her to him, kissing her fiercely.

They lay there silently for some time, just being deliriously happy and reveling in each other's company. Will was the first to get out of bed, saying that he wanted to "keep up appearances".

Julia just grinned at him, too happy to care about anything. She sat there hugging the pillow for a moment, then got up and went for a drink of water. As she passed, Fanny gave her thumbs up sign. Julia walked on, mouthing "how did you know?" to her friend. Fanny smiled and shook her head as if to say, "I'll tell you later." Julia accepted this with a grin she could not suppress, and, shaking her head, continued to the river. As she knelt to drink the water, she felt two muscular arms enclose her from both sides.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing down here by herself, huh?" she heard someone whisper in her ear. Expecting Will, she whirled around, grinning. The grin faded quickly from her face as she saw that it was not Will, but a very tall, lean man holding a large knife. He was dirty and his clothes were ripped, and when he smiled menacingly at her she noticed that his teeth were yellow. He was not from the village.

The stranger pulled her close to him hastily, roughly pushing his lips against hers to muffle her scream. Julia kicked him and shrieked, trying to pull away. The man hit her on the side of her face, hard. She shrieked and he slapped her. She felt her lip split open, and her temple throbbed. The man twisted her arm behind her back and pulled it so high that she thought it would break. He pulled her back and placed his knife against her neck. She squirmed, and the knife drew blood.

"If you make a sound, I'll cut you to pieces," the man leered, throwing her forcefully on the ground. She sobbed quietly and did as he asked.


	10. Rescue

Chapter 10

Will's POV

Will watched Julia leave the hut, grinning like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't help but smile at her. He watched her go through the trees towards to river, with a spring in her step she hadn't had before. Knowing that she wouldn't be angry at him now if he came after her, he walked slowly down the path, deciding that he would wait for her in the trees and grab her off the path when she returned.

After several minutes, she still hadn't returned. Will was getting worried and he decided that he should go and see if something was wrong. Will walked down the trail, suddenly having an awful feeling that maybe Julia was in trouble. He started running. When he came to the river bank he stopped, frozen in shock. There was a tall, grime-covered man holding a knife above Julia, who was sitting on the ground sobbing, her face hidden behind her hands.

Will propelled himself onto the riverbank in fury. The stranger, taken by surprise, fumbled his knife and dropped it. Will kicked him in the shins and punched him in the face. The man howled and pulled away, his cheek already swelling. He glared up at Will and launched an attack of his own. The man punched at Will, who didn't duck in time. The blow caught him in the face, and he felt his eye bruise.

The man punched Will in the stomach, hitting the arrow wound that had not yet healed. Will gasped at the pain and punched at the man, but he wasn't quick enough and the man ducked, causing Will to lose his balance from the force of his blow. When he was falling, Will grabbed the man's legs, forcing him to the ground. He grabbed the knife and slit the man's arm open.

"If you want to live, you'll get out of here right now." Will growled.

All of a sudden, the man went limp. Frowning, Will tried to check for a pulse, but as soon as he moved his hand the man snatched the knife and flipped Will over, trying to bring the blade down on his throat.

Will grunted with the effort, but he overpowered the malnourished rogue easily. The man, sensing defeat, tried to run off into the trees, but Will was too experienced in knife-throwing to let him do that. One quick toss and the blade buried itself in the upper left side of the stranger's back, where Will presumed the heart must be. The man went down and did not get back up.

Hurrying over to Julia, Will knelt beside her and gently pried her hands from her face. She looked up at him, he saw an ugly purple bruise covering part of her cheek, and her neck and lip were bleeding.

Julia looked up at Will, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Will stared at her for a moment through his good eye, and clutched her to him for a moment before getting up. He pulled her arm to help her up and she cried out in pain. Loosening his grip immediately, he looked down; he saw that her arm was discoloured and swollen. He winced at the sight of it and grabbed her other arm instead. Julia stood up shakily and clung to Will, staring at the man on the ground in front of her.

"I think he had a bad back," Will joked weakly.

Julia gave a strangled half-laugh, half sob and shuddered violently.

Will turned her away from the sight and walked her back to the village in silence. He did not stop until he was at Fanny's door.

Julia's POV

"For the love of God! What happened to you two?" Fanny cried as they stepped into her hut. Will shook his head sluggishly and all but collapsed into the nearest chair. His injured leg was paining him.

Julia sat on the floor beside him and placed her hand on his leg. Will grasped her hand and squeezed it idly, staring at the floor through half closed eyes. Fanny cleaned their wounds silently, shooting them curious looks. When she was finished, she sat in another chair and crossed her arms, looking from one to the other questioningly.

Looking up at Will to see him nodding off in his chair, Julia sighed and proceeded to explain what had happened.

Fanny listened, wide-eyed, until Julia had finished her story. She called John in and told him to fetch the man, and, if he was dead, to bury him somewhere. John nodded and walked promptly out the door, no questions asked. Julia glanced at Fanny wonderingly.

"Oh, he knows I'll tell him sooner or later, the big brute," Fanny said fondly, getting up to check on her sleeping baby. "You should get him home to rest, and then do so yourself," Fanny added, motioning to Will, who was now sleeping on the chair with his chin resting on his chest. Julia smiled at the sight of him and shook his arm gently, rousing him from his slumber. He blinked groggily and shakily got to his feet; Julia put her good arm around his waist and helped him out the door.

Days later, the swelling of Julia's arm had gone down and the bruise on her face was fading quickly. Will's black eye was still inflamed, but it was not paining him as much as it had been several days prior. His arrow wounds were almost gone.

Fern had taken to lingering around Will's hut, much to his and Julia's chagrin. She had not accepted that fact that Will did not want to be with her, and looked for him every minute of her spare time. Fanny tried to help by sending Fern out to do chores, but could not help as much as she would have liked, for she was constantly busied by her seven children and her infant son.

Julia had offered for Will to stay in her hut until Fern left him alone, so he had taken to staying nights there; then leaving cautiously in the morning to not be seen again until dusk. But Fern soon found out about this arrangement, and had moved her arrangement to Julia's hut instead.

Will's POV

"We've really got to do something about that girl," Julia said finally, one morning when Will had not waken up in time, and Fern was waiting outside for him. Will made an irritated noise in agreement, peering outside to see if by some miracle she had been called away for a moment, and he could escape to the outdoors. He hated being cooped up.

"But _how_?" he whined.

"Well, I've got an idea, but it will probably only work for a couple of days," Julia said. Will looked at her skeptically. "Do I have to do anything?" he asked.

"Nope, just sit and watch," Julia smiled. She walked out and he heard her talking to Fern. A minute later, he heard footfalls leading away from the hut. Sighing in relief, he walked out cautiously, looking around for any sign of Fern. He saw only Julia standing watching him with an amused expression in her face.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Told her that you like to go for walks along the river in the morning, and that she must have missed you," Julia said. "Walked away before I could finish speaking. She's very gullible."

Will grinned and picked her up, spinning her around. He put her back on her feet and bent down to kiss her, but she giggled and pulled away, flushing deep pink and running back into the hut. He stared after her, puzzled, and looked up to see the other villagers watching them in amusement. Knowing that in a moment his face would be living proof of his name, he fled back into the hut also. When his eyes got used to the dimness he saw Julia sitting on the bed, shaking with laughter. He was about to catch her up in his arms when he heard a scream from outside.


	11. A New Friend

Chapter 11

Julia's POV

Julia stopped laughing abruptly when she heard the scream. She bolted out the door, shoving Will out of her way unknowingly as she did so. Skidding to a halt, Julia stared at the scene in front of her.

Fern was limping into the camp, battered and bleeding freely from a dozen wounds. Julia rushed over to help as soon as she saw this, but Fern pushed her away, anger flashing through her dark eyes. It was Fern's mother who had screamed, recognizing her daughter bloodied and bruised.

"Who did this to you?" Fern's mother shrieked.

"A man. He was dirty and bloody, fairly tall, and thin, but muscular. He had a knife wound in his arm, and a bloody hole in his upper back." Fern explained to anyone who was listening.

Julia knew that all colour must be gone from her face; she looked around to see Will, who had just stepped out of the hut, turn deathly pale as well.

"I don't know what he wanted, but when I was walking he grabbed me and he started hitting me. I only got away by hitting the wound in his back, he screamed and let go of me. Then I ran." Fern finished. Her mother rushed up and took her daughter's arm, escorting her to a hut to get cleaned up.

Once again in the hut, Will and Julia mulled over these new developments.

"I thought he was dead," Will said dazedly.

"So did I," Julia said.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Will said.

"I thought John buried this guy…" Julia said, a frown creasing her forehead.

"That's what he said," Will said. "Let's ask him."

Minutes later, they were interrogating John Little in his hut, amongst four of his children.

"I _did _bury him," John said, sounding puzzled. "He had no pulse when I checked, and he wasn't breathing…"

"Well, he's most definitely dead," Will said sarcastically.

"He must have dug himself out of the grave." Julia said. "How deep was it?"

"Er," John said, "I didn't really dig a grave. I just…dug kind of a trench and rolled him into it, then covered him with dirt…"

"You idiot! No wonder he escaped!" Will roared. "Did you do anything properly?!"

John looked perplexed. Will opened his mouth again but Julia gave him a look and put a restraining hand on his arm. Will sat back, looking irritated.

"Well, we'll have to warn everyone about him, and set up guards until we find him," Julia said.

"I'll go find Robin," John said, getting out of his chair and shooing his children outside. "He can organize search parties and guard duties."

At this Will looked outraged, but said nothing. Julia could tell that he was fighting with himself not to let out an angry retort. John looked at them apologetically and walked out the door to find Robin.

"_Robin_," Will sneered after John had left. "Why can't John do it? He did it before Robin came along, there's nothing stopping him from doing it still!"

"Why do you dislike Robin so much?" Julia asked.

"I don't _dislike_ him," Will said. "I _loathe_ him."

"Why do you _loathe _him, then?"

"No reason."

Julia sighed. Knowing this conversation was going nowhere; she got up and left the Littles' hut.

"Where are you going?" she heard Will call.

"To see Fern." Julia called back.

"What do you want?" Fern said snidely when Julia stepped into the doorway.

"I just want to talk to you," Julia said hesitantly.

"About what?" Fern asked suspiciously.

"I just…I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" Fern said.

"For hurting your feelings."

Fern laughed scathingly. "You didn't hurt my feelings. What are you getting out of this anyways?"

"A guilt-free conscience," Julia said.

Fern analyzed this for a moment, and, seemingly finding no fault, smiled nervously.

Julia, taking this to be a good sign, smiled back broadly and sat in a chair opposite from Fern.

After awkwardly starting a conversation, the two young women started talking. What had once been a competitive feud had blossomed into a developing friendship.

Will's POV

"Where are you off to?" Will asked Julia as she skipped out of the hut one morning.

"To see Fern," came the instant reply from outside.

Will glowered and said, "You've been spending too much time with her lately."

"Are you afraid that I'm going to forget about you?" Julia replied mockingly from the front of the hut. Will could hear the smile in her voice.

"No…" he said, although he wasn't being entirely truthful. He wasn't really afraid that she would forget about him, but that she would forget to spend time with him. And she had been doing that less and less since she had started visiting Fern. To put it bluntly, he was jealous. And he knew it.

Will didn't have too many friends in the village, so when Julia had come along he had been happy to have someone to spend time with. But now Fern was taking that away from him, and he was starting to dislike her. Julia was friends with almost everyone she knew. Will always hung back when she talked to others and pouted, convincing himself that she was leaving him out, but knowing deep down that she really wasn't. He felt a flash of jealousy whenever she spoke to him of one of her other friends, but he knew he was being selfish so he didn't say anything.

Sighing, he stepped out of the hut and was instantly bowled over by several running children. Will picked himself up and saw Robin standing nonchalantly in front of the archery targets, holding several bows in one hand, with a basket of arrows on the ground beside him.

_More archery lessons, _Will thought haughtily. _I can't believe anyone would look forward to lessons with HIM. _Will was glad that he didn't need archery lessons as well. He was proud of his accomplishments with a bow and arrow, although they were nowhere near as masterful as his rival's.

Will sighed again. He knew he would have to talk to Julia eventually, but he found it difficult to talk about his feelings with someone else, no matter how close they were to him.

He was jerked back to reality, however, when a group of villagers brandishing bows and knives came into the village square, hauling with them a bellowing, dirt and blood covered man with his hands tied behind his back.


	12. Jealousy

Chapter 12

Will's POV

The man was indeed the one that had attacked Julia and himself. Will watched as the man struggled against his bonds, shooting barbaric glances haphazardly at the people watching him. His eyes settled on Will and his jaw dropping in recognition. Will deadpanned and tried to look bored. He watched the man tried to walk over to him, fighting the ropes harder than before. The knives poking into his back and chest must have convinced him not to try anything, because he stopped struggling and was still.

Robin of Locksley then made his grand appearance, sweeping into the middle of the crowd to survey the prisoner, followed by the children he had been teaching. Will and watched Robin enter the hut that Fern was staying in. He emerged with her and Julia seconds later, walking to the front of the man. The women both surveyed the man, giving each other significant glances. Fern looked at Robin and gave a curt nod. She took Julia's arm and pulled her away; they put their heads together and whispered to each other until they disappeared into the trees, passing by Will without a second glance.

Will pouted for a moment, what was so important that she couldn't tell him? But he didn't pout for very long. Robin and select men of the village had reached their decision of what to do with the man.

Robin stood up to address the crowd, holding up a hand to quiet the whispers. When this did not work, he wolf-whistled instead, and the people fell silent. Will rolled his eyes and snickered to himself at Robin's obvious overconfidence.

"Everyone," Robin said, "We have decided...to let him live."

Confused mutterings burst from the crowd, each person turning to their neighbours to debate this.

"But," Robin continued, and the crowd fell silent once again to hear his words.

"We are going to escort him to Lady Marian's, and she can bring him to see the sheriff, who will decide his fate."

Whispers of agreement spread through the crowd, and someone cheered. Will made a face and went back into his hut as the assembly of villagers separated.

Julia's POV

"What do you think they'll do with him?" Fern asked Julia as they made their way down the path.

"I have no idea. That's why I wanted to stay!" Julia said, grinning.

"Oh. Damn. I should have thought of that," Fern said, smacking her forehead with her palm.

Julia giggled and shook her head. They stopped in a clearing. Julia sat on a fallen tree, and Fern sat beside her. Julia took Fern's loose hair and started to braid it absentmindedly.

"You know, about you and Will…" Fern said after a minute.

Julia tensed and braced herself for the angry outburst that she was expecting. However, Fern just sighed and said, "I'm sorry about how I acted. I just…I don't know why I did what I did, but I can't change it. The best I can do is apologize and hope that it's enough."

She turned to face Julia, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Can you forgive me?"

Julia stared in shock. _She's apologizing? Why? Why now? Is she sincere? _Julia studied her friend's face and saw genuine remorse there.

She smiled and squeezed Fern's shoulder gently.

"Don't worry about it," Julia said. Fern smiled back gratefully.

"Come on, we should get back to the camp to see what they're doing with that guy."

Will's POV

Will was lying on his bed when Julia walked in some time later.

"Hi," she said, sitting on the bed beside him, beaming down at him.

"Hi," he said rather coldly. Julia's face fell.

"What's wrong _now_?" she complained.

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

"Nothing."

"You're supposed to tell me these things!" Julia cried. "That's what I'm here for. You can't act mad at me and not tell me why!"

She scowled at him and folded her arms. Will had to suppress a smile; she was cute when she was angry. He wasn't going to tell her anytime soon, though, he knew it was a stupid thing to be angry over and he was ashamed of it. He turned over to face the wall and closed his eyes, signaling the end of the conversation. Hearing Julia storm out of his hut, Will sighed again, thinking that perhaps he should have been more open with her.

Julia's POV

Julia stomped into Fern's hut and flopped onto a chair, sulking. Fern looked up from the dress she was mending in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Julia said. Then, realizing that she was doing the same thing to Fern that Will had done to her, hastened to explain further.

"Will's angry with me and he won't tell me why," Julia said.

"You don't think that it's still me, do you?" Fern asked in alarm.

"I don't think so. I don't see why he won't just _tell_ me though," Julia said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Fern finally asking, "Well, are you staying the night, then?"

The next morning Julia awoke on the floor of Fern's hut, covered in a thin blanket. She shivered and stood up, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. Seeing Fern's still form on the bed, Julia tiptoed outside to get her morning drink from the river. As she walked down the path, she became suddenly aware of how nervous she was, eyes flitting here and there, looking for anything that might be out of place. Her encounter with the man would not leave her mind soon.

When she reached the river, she scooped some water into her hand, quickly drinking and looking around herself cautiously. When she was finished, she turned around, to find that she was not even an inch from Will.

"AGH!" she shrieked, jumping backwards, nearly falling into the water. Will caught her before she fell and pulled her close to him, away from the river. Julia wrenched herself out of his grasp, and, before he could say anything, started beating every part of him that she could reach with her fists.

"How – dare – you – do – that – to – me – I – was – scared – out – of – my – mind – you – moron! " Julia shouted, accentuating each word with a hit from one of her fists.

Will raised his arms to fend off her blows and backed away. He grabbed each of her wrists and she writhed in his grip, trying to pull away again.

"Why is it that you get angry at me every time I try to apologize?" Will asked indignantly, still holding Julia's wildly thrashing arms.

"Because!" She stopped dead and looked him in the eye, his words sinking in.

"Oh," Julia said, her wrists falling slack. Will let go of her and stepped back.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Julia sighed.

"You still haven't told me what's wrong though," she said.

Will's POV

"I can't," he replied stubbornly.

Julia gave him a warning look and started to walk away. Will gritted his teeth and called, "Wait?"

Julia stopped and turned around, gazing at him inquiringly.

"Nothing," Will said after a short silence.

Julia's face clouded over and she stormed off again. _Back to Fern's, _Will thought scornfully. A dry leaf spiraled down past his head from the trees above, and he batted it away gloomily with a swipe of his hand. She was mad at him. Again.


	13. Attack

Chapter 13

Julia's POV

That evening Julia was sitting in her own hut, the doorway barricaded by a makeshift door that John had rigged up for her when she had asked, channeling her frustration into the shoes that she was making. She did not want to be caught barefooted when the first snow came.

Puzzling over Will's stubbornness made her even more frustrated, as she was having a hard time already sewing the stiff leather. Finally throwing down the half-finished shoe, she sat still for a moment to let her anger ebb slowly away.

A few minutes later she heard footfalls a short distance from her hut, and she straightened to hear them better. She heard the person stumble and hit the ground, swearing loudly. Then they knocked noisily on the wooden wall of her hut.

Getting up, Julia made her way to the door and pushed it aside, seeing as it was only a couple of planks of wood tied together just wide enough to cover the door. Standing in front of her was Will, looking entirely unhappy and somewhat embarrassed. He was holding a bouquet of wildflowers in one hand and was glancing at them awkwardly every so often as if he didn't know what he was supposed to do with them. Shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot, he looked at the ground and did not meet her eyes.

Julia turned around and so that he could not see her face and almost burst out laughing. He brought her _flowers_? What an odd thing for him to do… She wondered if it had been his idea, or if he had been advised to do so. Laughter threatened to burst from her again at the thought of him seeking counsel for this type of thing.

Julia carefully made her face blank before turning back to him. She had to suppress another laugh when she saw him; he was now unwittingly holding the flowers away from his body, as if they were something that he very intensely disliked.

"Yes?" she said.

"I, er, these are for you," Will said, fumbling the flowers and thrusting them into her hands, glad to be rid of them. Julia looked down at them and then back up at him, waiting.

Will's POV

He all but threw the blossoms to her, hating the fact that he was so obviously flustered. Fanny just _had _to suggest something that would embarrass him, didn't she?

Will stood back, still unable to meet her eyes. Now what? He still didn't want to tell her what he was really angry about, she would think he was either really thickheaded or really selfish…or both. His mind raced as he thought of something to tell her, something that she would believe…

"My eye was just paining me, that's all," he said finally. _And that's believable! _He scolded himself, wincing inwardly.

"_Really_," Julia said cynically.

"Really," Will said levelly, trying to arrange his features into a look of innocence.

Julia scrutinized him for a moment, a skeptical look on her face. Then she turned and walked back into her hut, pulling the "door" back into place behind her.

_What?!_ Will thought in astonishment. He stared at the door for an instant, a forlorn look creeping across his face before he slowly turned and walked back to his own hut.

Julia's POV 

_Why would he lie to me? _Julia wondered, biting her lip. Her heart was pounding in her throat. She had seen the untruth in his eyes, almost lost in a look of hopefulness. It had clouded her judgment momentarily; she had been so surprised at his lie she had drawn back into her hut without a second glance at him. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the look on his face. She hadn't even thought about him when she had turned away.

Julia hastily pulled the door aside and looked out. Will was gone.

The next day, Julia was fighting with her shoes once again. Suddenly she became aware of a crowd gathering in the northern area of the village. She stood up, trying to see over the heads of the villagers. Before she could take two steps forward, the crowd separated. Julia saw Duncan laying there, an arrow beside him in the ground. She frowned.

Suddenly a volley of arrows rained down around Duncan's motionless body. Somebody screamed, and the villagers scattered. Julia stood staring, paralyzed with fear. Celts!

"To the trees!" she heard a man cry.

Then someone grabbed her arm and pulled her along with them. It was Will.

"What's going on?" she screamed.

"They followed the old man to our hiding place!" Will shouted back. "No time to talk _now_! Go!"

He pushed her forward, towards the nearest ladder. She stumbled, but grabbed the bottom rung and hoisted herself up. She climbed as quickly as she could, and when she reached the top she looked down, expecting to see Will behind her. He wasn't.

Julia felt panic well up inside her. Where was he? She gripped the edge of the railing, hard. Scanning the crowd, she looked for any familiar face that might be of comfort.

The Celts fired flaming arrows into the hits and the tree bridges. That wasn't something that the villagers had counted on. People started climbing down as fast as they could, before the bridges collapsed.

Julia saw Robin firing arrows at the Celts, but in vain. Barely any of the other villagers had even thought about protecting their town. Instead, they fled in a blind panic. Julia scrambled down the ladder. As she ran, she saw John and Fanny being helped across a gap between two of the tree-houses by Robin, who seemed to have abandoned his attempts at fighting back.

Julia spotted Wulf being captured by the Celts. Her heart ached for him, but there was nothing that she could do. She ran as fast as she could into the dark recesses of the trees, and to safety. One thing nagged at her mind: What had happened to Will?


	14. Return

Chapter 14

Will's POV

Will threw a punch at the man who was holding him, but stopped immediately when he felt a sword jab into his back. He pulled away sharply and refused to put up his hands. He gazed at the men surrounding him, giving them menacing looks. The one with the sword jabbed him again.

"Walk!" the man barked.

Will obeyed. He didn't know what else he could do.

He was handcuffed and shackled to Wulf and the other hostages. They were forced to walk the long distance back to Nottingham's palace in silence. Every time one of the captives tried to whisper something to one of their comrades, they were whipped viciously and pushed back into their previous position. Will stumbled in the mud on the road, and one of the soldiers shoved him roughly, causing him to stumble again.

"Look at 'im. Can't even stay up on 'is own two feet!" The soldier snickered. Another man overheard him and laughed. Will said nothing.

Will was chained by his legs, hanging upside down in the Sheriff's dungeon, along with Wulf and some of the other hostages. He couldn't see everyone who had been taken; he assumed that they must be in another room.

The Sheriff decided to enter the chamber, the glee at having so many of Hood's men captures apparent in his stride and facial expression.

"Sorry to keep you all _hanging about_," he chortled. Will would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't had such a headache.

"Now," the Sheriff continued. "It has been rumored that Robin Hood may still be alive."

Will's thoughts whirled. Robin hadn't been killed in the raid? Really? Damn.

"Either tell me where he may be hiding, or you'll all be hanged." Silence followed. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow and continued, "Or don't tell me, any we'll find him and you'll all be hanged anyway."

"I'd like to kill him for you." The other hostages stared at Will in horror. Well, he wasn't completely lying. There were times that he really would have liked to kill Robin, he wouldn't deny that. It also made his job a lot easier.

"Will, no!" Wulf shouted.

"So he _is_ alive, then?" the Sheriff said, ignoring the little boy and studying Will skeptically.

"I'm…not sure," Will answered truthfully.

"Then why would I need you?"

"Because, my Lord, if he is alive, I could get close to him. I'm one of his men. He would never suspect me."

"He knows you've always hated him, traitor!" Wulf called angrily.

"Shut _up_!" Will and the Sheriff shouted in unison. Will smiled inwardly. Now the Sheriff really would believe him.

"He's a trusting fool. He'll believe me and if he does kill me, then you've lost nothing." The Sheriff contemplated this for a moment.

"If you fail, I will personally remove your lying tongue."

That was all Will needed to hear. "If I succeed, I want my freedom and the b…the bounty on his head," he finished slowly. He'd almost asked for the boy. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he'd let _that_ slip. He vowed to return for Wulf (he was, after all, Fanny's boy. He couldn't let her down) and the other hostages.

The Sheriff frowned deeply. Then he almost smiled. "The lash, I think," he ordered one of his men.

"Sorry about that. It'll make it more…_convincing_," the Sheriff sneered. He then swept from the room and left the man with the lash to do his job.

Will could almost hear the contempt-filled thoughts of the other prisoners as the whip struck against his bare stomach and chest. He hissed in pain and swore loudly when blood dripped down his neck.

The guards let him down and freed him from his shackles. He could barely stand, the pain from the whip's marks and nausea from the blood rushing back to his feet was almost overpowering. He was all but dragged to the castle gates and thrown onto the gravel road. He heard the cackling of the guards and the grating of metal as the gates closed. Then nothing.

Will sighed and grimaced. He stood up carefully and nearly doubled over in pain. Gritting his teeth, he held one arm tightly across his wounded torso to stem the blood flow and, perhaps by some miracle, lessen the pain.

Will staggered through the forest, his mind numb and thoughtless. He didn't know what he would do or say when he arrived back at the camp. He didn't know when, or even if he would arrive back at the camp. If exhaustion overcame him, or he succumbed to the intensifying pain on his upper body, there would be no hope left for him. He certainly did not want to think about confrontations at the moment.

A tree branch whipped against his chest, making him cry out in pain. He ripped the branch from the tree, his anger giving him momentary strength. After throwing the branch aside, Will's mind lapsed back into emptiness as he walked, and for that he was grateful. He couldn't concentrate on anything at the moment, and he didn't want to worry and distract himself.

He sighed again. He hadn't remembered the path from the camp to the edge of Sherwood ever being this long. Evening was fast closing in, and with it came the hazy fog that swirled around him and condensed on his body, which he was sure must be boiling by now. He could have sworn that he could feel his blood thickening in his veins, slowing his brain and movements.

Will thought he saw a parting in the trees up ahead. He walked slower, unsure of what would happen when he arrived. His mind was still remote; he couldn't put any coherent thoughts together. Lifting his feet had never seemed like such a chore.

Will stepped into the clearing, the mist swirling around the few villagers that had escaped the raid. There was a pile of bodies burning on the other side of the clearing, and more bodies dumped unceremoniously in yet more piles, ready for the same treatment. They were all Celts. Will spotted a row of crosses made of sticks behind numerous mounds of fresh dirt. He swallowed, his nausea returning. Several people were putting up temporary shelters.

Then there was Robin. He was taking a drink of water from a pail, sweat glistening on his brow from the work he had been doing. He put the cup down, finally spotting Will standing in front of him.

"Will!" he called, the confusion clearly discernible on his face. "I thought you were taken?"

Will swallowed again. There was no way out of it this time.

"I was."


	15. Confrontations

Chapter 15

Will's POV

Robin frowned in confusion. "How did you escape?"

Will's mind was buzzing. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say a word, an angry cry filled his ears.

"TRAITOR!" John Little shouted. "I'll wring your scrawny neck, Will Scarlett!"

Then John was on him, pelting Will's aching and exhausted body with blows from his angry fists. Unrelenting, unmerciful, John forced Will to the ground. A crowd gathered, no one wanting to help, but everyone wanting to know what was going on. Will tried to fend off John's unwavering fists, but in vain.

"Get me a rope!" John grabbed Will by the shoulders, lifting him to his feet so he could get strung up. A loud tearing sound rang out through the clearing as Will's shirt ripped.

"Bugger me…" John trailed off as he stared at the angry welts across Will's chest and stomach. Will was relieved; but he still couldn't predict this would end.

"Let him speak." Robin stepped forward. Will stared at him, uncertain and afraid. Using his elbow to prop himself up, he looked Robin in the eye.

"I bring a message from Nottingham. Our men are to be hanged in the town square at high noon tomorrow."

"What about my boy?" Fanny asked, fear alight in her eyes.

Will sighed heavily. "The boy too." Fanny turned and clung to her husband, stifling her sobs against his chest. "Ten men in all. The hangings are part of the celebration for the Sheriff's marriage."

There was a long, tense silence that Bull broke with, "Marriage to whom?"

Will only wanted the reaction of one person. "Lady Marian."

"He takes a bride of royal blood," the Friar started.

"Aye, and with the king gone, he'll be after the bloody throne!" John exclaimed.

Locksley's expression did not change. The only way Will could tell he even heard the news was the distant look in his eyes. The far-off look disappeared and Robin stepped forward, his face composed and calm.

"You were to use this news to get close to me and then kill me, is that right, Will? What are your intentions?"

Will felt anger flaring up in him. How could Locksley be so calm? Their men were to be hung. One of them a little boy, at that. His expressionless, sedate visage only infuriated Will more.

"Well, that depends on you, Locksley," Will said, getting to his feet. "I've never trusted you, that's no secret. But what I want to know is: are you going to finish what you've started? I want to know if he's going to turn and run like the spoiled little rich boy I always took him for."

Robin looked taken aback. Still, after all of these days, weeks, he still couldn't understand why Will hated him so.

"Did I wrong you in another life, Will Scarlett? Where does this intolerable hatred for me come from?" Will was surprised at the anger in Robin's voice. Robin stepped forward, now only a few paces away.

Will looked away, the tidal wave of emotions inside him becoming nearly unbearable. Answer him, you've got to answer him, he told himself. Just lie to him; it's what he deserves. He doesn't deserve the truth. Will tried to think of a retort, but his mind was too unfocussed to think of a good reply. He was too tired, too scared, too exhausted. His muscles ached and the welts across his upper body stung. He couldn't hold it back any longer.

"From knowing that our father loved _you _more than me."

"Our father?" Locksley frowned, his face a veil of bewilderment.

"We are brothers, Robin of Locksley." Will was glad to have finally been rid of the words, actually spoken them out loud.

"I am the son of the woman-" The fury on Locksley's face was apparent as he grabbed Will's shoulders and shook him aggressively. "-who replaced your dead mother for a time! Your anger drove them apart!"

"That's a lie!" Robin shouted.

"It's NOT a lie!" Will shouted back. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Shocked silence swept across the clearing.

"But I found myself daring to believe in you," Will whispered. He turned back to Robin, tears glistening in his eyes. Robin knew at that moment that he wasn't lying. "What I want to know, brother…is will you stay with us and finish what you've started?"

"I have a brother?" Robin said it so softly that Will was sure only he had heard it. "I have a brother!" Robin repeated more loudly. He pulled Will towards him in an embrace. The mixture of emotions in the air was overwhelming. Tension, anger, uncertainty, resolution. Will was too shocked to do anything. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. It was all out. He didn't have to worry about it for the rest of his life. Robin held him at arms' length for a moment, and Will looked away. He didn't want his brother to see the vulnerability that he knew was obviously written all over his face.

"I'll make my stand with you, side by side. Until the end." Will knew the tears would begin to fall shortly. This last statement was met by agreeing murmurs from the crowd. Robin turned to face the villagers, the determination stronger in him than it had ever been before.

"We finish this." Will had known that his brother wouldn't let him down.

Julia's POV

Brothers? They had been brothers all along…Nobody had been expecting that. When the crowd dissipated, she had walked up to Will, had taken his trembling hands, and had pulled him off to one of the temporary huts.

He sat in silence as she cleaned and dressed his wounds, staring at the floor and fidgeting with the edge of the frayed fabric of his ripped shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Julia asked finally.

Will sighed. He met her eyes, and suddenly everything came pouring out. Dealing with his mother's death after Robin's father had abandoned her, living in poverty almost his whole life, Robin turning up at the one place he had thought he'd be safe. Their previous disagreements lay forgotten in the very back of their minds.

Julia embraced him gently, taking care not to jostle his wounds. Tomorrow they would win the battle, and everything would turn out just fine.

**A/N – Please don't kill me! This was the best part in the movie and I don't think I wrote it very well. My apologies :(**


	16. The Final Battle

Chapter 16

Julia's POV

"No blades, no bows! No blades, no bows!" The guard called this over and over loudly at the people swarming through the gates. Julia watched as Will dropped a small knife into the pile and walked through the gates. Julia herself dropped a blade onto the pile, a few paces behind, and allowed herself to be swept up by the crowd, striding through the gates into a quiet corner where she could watch what was going on. She saw Fanny drop the swords nonchalantly off of the battlement, and Will and Bull just as nonchalantly walk by swiftly and pick them up without a word to one another.

Will disappeared into the crowd. Julia watched him go with a heavy heart; she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Bring them out!" the Sheriff's cry rang out over the square, quieting the milling crowd instantly. The Lady Marian was standing beside him gazing around, looking very worried.

Julia looked up towards the tower where Azeem was concealed with his bow and arrows and prayed that he was as skilled in archery as Robin was.

The prisoners were brought out, their hands bound, looking very frightened and unhappy. She thought that Wulf looked especially grim, having to deal with horrors that were far beyond his years. All of a sudden, with an angry cry, he dove into the crowd. Confused mutterings burst forth from the milling people.

"What's going on? Bring him here!" the Sheriff's piercing voice called.

The townspeople parted to make way for the guards. Julia strained to see over people's heads. She saw the guards drag a struggling figure from the crowd as the prisoners were continued being readied for their hangings.

It was Will! Julia's heart sank. Oh no. He was caught. This could ruin all of their plans…

"Ah, the turncoat. Did you succeed?" the Sheriff asked.

"Well, uh, I found his lair, but uh…he was already dead."

"Are you sure? You saw Hood's body?"

"No…"

_WHAAAAAAT?_ Julia gritted her teeth. Wrong answer, Will.

"I uh, I saw a grave."

Will's POV 

A grave? A GRAVE?! Since when had he been so utterly stupid?

"We found this on him." One of the guards held up a sword.

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. "String him up with the others."

Will was pulled and wrenched along up to the platform to the other prisoners. The hangman paused. There were no more nooses. The townspeople laughed. Will felt relieved for a short second, "My Lord, it appears there's no more room. I'm afraid that I must respectfully decline!" More laughter from the crowd. The hangman grabbed his head and yanked him down, tying him to a barrel. The main barrel that their plan needed to be carried out.

"There's always room for one more," the man sneered, spittle dripping from his mouth onto Will's cheek. Will swore silently. Now what would they do?

The drummers stopped. Will heard a thud as the first stool was kicked over. Wulf's stool. Just then, Azeem decided to hit one of the barrels. A huge explosion rained dirt and debris over the screaming crowd.

"Robin!" Marian screamed.

He saw Robin jump down from the battlement and loose an arrow. He heard it fly over his head, and then nothing. Robin strung another arrow and loosed it in the same direction. Will heard a satisfying thump as the rope hanging Wulf was severed. The next instant, he felt the cool metal of the blade of an axe rest against his neck. This was it. He was going to die. He would never get to know his brother. He heard a swish as the axe was brought into the air for the final blow.

Will closed his eyes and waited for his death. It never came. Instead, he heard a dull thump as the body of the axe-man hit the platform. Robin had saved his little brother just in time.

Robin hurried up to the platform and cut Will's bonds. "Watch out!" Robin pulled Will away from the barrel before another axe embedded itself where his head had been seconds before. Robin ran off to find Marian; the Sheriff had dragged her off into the castle after the explosion.

Will leapt into the fight without another minute to lose.

Julia's POV Two Weeks Later

They had won. The battle was over. Today was Robin and Marian's wedding, and Julia had decided to help Fanny with the preparations. She had to admit, the place they had decorated looked wonderful. Friar Tuck was hovering around the buffet table over the drinks, with Bull pulling on his arm and telling him to at least wait until _after_ the wedding. Azeem stood silently under a tree, studying the mingling guests. Robin was nowhere in sight. Marian was also out of sight; Julia had helped her find a quiet place to wait before the wedding where she could think and not be disturbed.

The Friar walked up to the archway that had been decorated with flowers and vines for the occasion. He cleared his throat, and the guests started making their way to their places.

Minutes later, Marian and Robin were in front of the Friar as he read the passage, looking into each other's eyes and positively glowing, looking as if they had never been happier. King Richard even made an appearance, to "give away" the bride.

Julia smiled as the couple kissed. They were married! She looked about the crowd for a certain someone. She found him joking with Azeem, who was smiling amusedly at something Will had just said. He caught her eye and she beckoned to him, walking off into the trees a little. He nodded and said something quickly to Azeem, who also nodded, before walking off to congratulate the newlyweds.

Joint POV

He followed her through the trees. She kept only a few feet ahead of him, smiling playfully as she took his hand. They sat together at the edge of the river; their special place. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they watched the sunset paint purple lines across the blue canvas of the sky. He loved the feeling of their togetherness. It made him happy just to know that she was there. He pondered the events of the last few weeks. He now had the brother that he had always wanted. He was with the woman of his dreams, and he loved her with all of his heart. She also pondered the events of the past few weeks. She had lost everything, but had gained everything in return. She was with the one that she loved the most in the whole world.

He smiled.

She smiled.

They were both where they wanted to be. And they never wanted to leave.

The End

**A/N – I'm really sorry. I hope you're not too disappointed. **


End file.
